


The True Language of Love

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Todos queremos ser amados tanto como pensamos que llegaremos a amar y sentir que ese sentimiento crece día a día, hasta volverse tan poderoso que parece indestructible. Todos queremos recibir ese tipo de amor y estamos de acuerdo con que se construye con el tiempo y a base de conocer a esa persona especial pero..., ¿realmente puede existir el amor a primera vista?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The True Language of Love

Yibo no era un mesero común y corriente. Su belleza era lo que lo hacía suficientemente diferente para considerarlo perfecto y atrayente; su belleza y talento, claro. Con sus veinte años recién cumplidos él podía dar fe de aquello; que casi significaba ya un problema tener a tantas personas cortejándolo de manera indiscriminada.

Y es que, ¿quién podría resistirse a su belleza?

Era lo que escuchaba a diario de los labios de su viejo jefe y aunque no estaba demasiado complacido con ser casi acosado, una parte demasiado pequeña en él siempre terminaba disfrutando de toda esa atención otorgada a su persona.

Trabajaba de lunes a sábado en un local de comida rápida, tratando de costear los gastos que significaban el alquilar un pequeño lugar donde vivir, la comida y en su mayoría los gastos que tenía que cubrir para vivir y estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de arte donde estudiaba canto y baile. 

Su voz era hermosa y comparada por muchos con el canto de los mismos ángeles y aunque esa comparación solo hacía que él sintiera vergüenza empezaba ya a creerse lo que todos decían de él…, que era un ángel.

El señor Huang opinaba igual y es que había significado un milagro para el viejo hombre, que contrató a Yibo en un momento en el que casi se iba a la bancarrota porque su local de desayunos rápidos, montado en aquella vieja pero elegante casa rodante, no vendía lo suficiente para seguir manteniendo en pie aquel negocio.

Cuando él entró a trabajar en aquel negocio familiar, milagrosamente subió la clientela. Tal vez por aquello el viejo Huang lo apreciaba tanto y era lo suficientemente comprensible con él y dejarle el horario libre algunos días a la semana, cuando este se lo pidiera.

Tenía una buena vida y él se consideraba alguien, aunque incompleto, medianamente feliz. Tenía muchas metas y sueños que esperaba poder cumplir, aún si le tomara mucho tiempo.

Sonrió pensando que ese día parecía ser especial de alguna manera… Una corazonada que tenía de pronto y que lo estaba haciendo sentirse expectante y nervioso de una manera positiva.

La gente estaba animada y desayunaba tranquilamente, la mayoría la especialidad de la casa. Era el año nuevo chino después de todo y en ese día la gente en su mayoría no podía darse el lujo de permanecer triste y sola.

Ese día también era especial para Yibo y es que aunque no tuviera a nadie con quien celebrar ese día, el señor Huang le había pedido que hiciera un pequeño show especial para quienes desgraciadamente estaban en su misma situación que él y no iban a poder pasar el año nuevo ni con sus parejas, familia ni amigos.

—Quiero que sepan, todos ustedes amigos míos, que hoy estaremos atendiendo en esta su vieja casa rodante hasta que a cena en la víspera de año nuevo termine —habló el viejo Huang de pronto, en medio de aquel desayuno para muchos de los clientes habituales—. Nuestro Yibo realizará una hermosa presentación para nosotros así que pueden venir con sus familias y de igual modo, si no tienen con quien pasar este día especial, vamos a esperarlos con los brazos abiertos al tratarse de amigos especiales.

La gente aplaudió emocionada cuando el anuncio culminó con aquella típica risa del viejo Huang y él no pudo sentirse más emocionado. Iba a tener su primera presentación oficial frente a personas que apreciaba mucho aún si no conocía a muchos de ellos.

—Está hecho, pequeño muchacho. Prepara un show que no olvidemos jamás —Le había dicho su feje y a él no le había quedado otra opción más que sonreír ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza y pensaba qué canciones tradicionales podría cantar especialmente aquel día, para que la gente se sintiera feliz pero no hostigada.

El negocio marchó muy bien aquella mañana y como de costumbre cerraron el local al medio día, prometiendo abrir de manera especial aquel mismo día por la noche, volviendo a invitar a los malaventurados que no podrían pasar ese día acompañados.

Limpiaron y decoraron el grande lugar de manera adecuada para el día y Huang se encargó personalmente de armar un pequeño escenario en uno de los rincones del local. Hai Kuan, el hijo menor del viejo Huang estaba emocionado porque sería quien lo acompañara en su primer show, tocando el dizi. Era alguien muy talentoso y por eso le emocionaba la idea.

Estaba nervioso, Dios, y las horas sin que lo quisiera del todo, pasaron rápidamente y exactamente a las ocho de la noche tuvieron que volver a abrir el local, esperando a las personas que empezaron a llegar poco a poco.

—¿Emocionado? —preguntó Zhuo Cheng, uno de sus compañeros de trabajos y novio de Hai Kuan.

Adoraba la relación que tenían ambos; era demasiado hermosa y única. Habían estado juntos por cinco largos años y se iban para el sexto sin haber tenido problemas demasiado grandes.

_Él también quería un amor así..._

Nunca había tenido un novio y realmente no mentía al decir que nunca porque jamás conoció aquel sentimiento que muchos se jactaban de haberlo sentido varias veces en su vida.

Él no había tenido ninguna experiencia con el amor y no porque no hubiese tenido pretendientes, porque los habían, pero era solo que... Solo eso, nunca se había ilusionado ni mucho menos enamorado.

En ese punto de su vida, al haber cumplido veinte, se había dado por vencido completamente. Simplemente estaba convencido que el amor no era para él y aunque fuera aún muy joven, él no quería tener más esperanzas ya...

—Sí, Gege. —Sonrió un poco.

—¡Suerte, Didi! —Sonrió cuando el alegre Ji Li (otro más de sus compañeros de trabajo) exclamó aquello mientras golpeaba su espalda con suaves toquecitos.

A diferencia de él, Ji Li si tenía una esposa con quien festejar ese día, pero a pedido suyo, su esposa y sus dos pequeños hijos estaban especialmente sentados en una de las mesas, esperando disfrutar esa cena junto a todos los presentes.

—¡Bien chicos, démosle el mejor espectáculo para esta cena a todas las personas que nos visitarán esta noche! —alentó el viejo Huang, inaugurando oficialmente el turno especial de aquella noche.

Todos esperaron en sus puestos hasta que las personas fueron llenando el lugar, sentándose en diferentes lugares y siendo acreedores de una pequeña copa con un vino de no muy buena calidad pero que debería saber delicioso porque había sido entregado con especial aprecio.

Yibo conversó con cada uno de ellos, felicitándoles por el año nuevo chino y agradeciéndoles por estar allí con ellos. Incluso se atrevió a entregar pequeñas cartas metidas en sobres rojos, a cada uno allí.

El viejo Huang sirvió la cena especial y se apresuró a sentarse en un buen lugar para presenciar al fin lo que todos estaban esperando: El show de aquel niño con voz de ángel...

—¡Yibo, Yibo! —Alentaron todos los presentes y a él se le vino el mundo encima.

Por fin, iba a hacerlo... Iba a hacer lo que más amaba en todo el mundo y para lo que, pensaba, nació.

Siempre había amado aquello, cantar desde lo más profundo de su corazón pero ese momento... En ese momento no podía sentirse menos nervioso al tener todo esos pares de ojos sobre él.

Estaban allí todos, esperando algo de él y no sabía si sería lo suficientemente bueno para gustarles. Estaba aterrado de pronto y cuando observó que desde donde estaba parado, todos podían observarle bien, el rubor nació en sus mejillas y el temblor en su cuerpo.

_Estaba perdido..._

Y, cielos, él estuvo a punto de rendirse y salir corriendo cuando de pronto y como si se tratara realmente de un ángel, la puerta fue abierta con calma hasta dejarlo ver a él, aquel hombre que pareció brillar en todo el lugar.

_Él..._

Aquel hombre de chaqueta negra, tan negra como sus cabellos cortos; aquel hombre alto e imponente; aquel hombre varonil que tenía un hermoso rostro reconfortante… Aquel hombre de hermosos ojos que cuando entró en el local salvó la noche, porque él, con tan solo mirarlo, tuvo fuerzas para empezar a cantar.

_Y sabía cuál era la canción perfecta... Su canción favorita en el mundo entero._

Empezó a cantar, viendo a aquel hombre joven señalarle algo al viejo Huang y cómo este simplemente asentía y se retiraba para después volver con un plato de la cena especial que se había preparado aquel día.

Era perfecto, todo era perfecto pero él... Aquel hombre no estaba prestándole la más mínima atención. No lo miraba y solo se dedicaba a comer su cena leyendo algo en aquel libro.

Pero él siguió con la esperanza de que aquel hombre que lo había cautivado de alguna manera increíble volteara a verlo, aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero no pasó... El hombre solo se paró cuando terminó su cena y salió del local, sin darle una sola mirada.

_Había sido doloroso..._

Demasiado, pero no se permitió arruinar su presentación y aún con aquel malestar palpitante siguió cantando hasta terminar aquella hermosa canción que había escrito cuando tenía apenas doce años.

Para el brindis, cantó otra, una tradicional de amor que aunque él no había escrito, le gustaba mucho. Definitivamente la cena de aquel día fue iluminada por su voz y todos pudieron sentirse muy bien allí; todos, incluyéndolo aún si aquel hombre hubiese sido muy grosero con él. Por ese motivo y por respeto no se permitió sufrir más de la cuenta.

Pero sin que pudiera evitarlo, a partir de ese momento una dolorosa rutina se instaló en su cuerpo inevitablemente...

Aquel hombre... Xiao Zhan, como le había informado el viejo Huang, llegó a partir de ese momento cada mañana de cada día a tomar desayuno. Siempre a la misma hora y siempre cuando él tenía que cantar para todos en el local. Para todos excepto para Xiao Zhan que jamás le prestaba atención y solo se dedicaba a tomar su desayuno en paz mientras leía libro tras libro.

No lo había querido de esa manera y luchó demasiado pero inevitablemente al mes supo que aquello era amor... Amor verdadero.

_Su primer amor._

Se había enamorado de un hombre mucho mayor que él y que no le prestaba la más mínima atención, pero se había enamorado... Finalmente el amor había llegado a su corazón y él se sentía intranquilo.

Aquel día, cantó una canción. La más romántica que pudo habérsele ocurrido en ese momento y aunque puso todo su corazón en esta, algo pasó que incluso lo hizo sentirse avergonzado con sí mismo.

Sintió su corazón partirse en miles de pedazos cuando se dio cuenta de que Xiao Zhan jamás se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como él. Que jamás lo amaría como lo estaba amando él y que aquel amor que había nacido en su corazón, debería quedarse allí porque jamás se volvería una realidad.

Terminó la canción con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose muy mal solo pudo sentarse en una de las sillas que eran especialmente para que los empleados pudieran descansar. Hai Kuan le había traído un vaso con agua pero no pudiendo quedarse más tiempo porque el local estaba repleto de gente, solo lo dejó allí y en medio de su tristeza.

Lo podía ver desde allí, aumentando la herida de su corazón. No lo mirada y solo estaba concentrado en aquel libro que debía ser nuevo porque no reconocía la portada. Se había enamorado tanto que había conseguido cada libro que le había visto leer para leerlo de igual modo, aunque no fuera demasiado fan de la lectura y todo para sentirse más cerca del hombre que amaba con toda la sinceridad que albergaba en su joven corazón.

Y por primera vez, como lo había deseado cada noche, sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con lo de Xiao Zhan que no parecía demasiado desinteresado de pronto, inquietando su débil corazón. 

Sentía que estaba preocupado pero no supo apreciarlo bien porque la atención de Xiao Zhan se perdió en la puerta de donde entró una mujer y su rostro se iluminó de pronto...

_Estaba acabado... Era todo._

Pero aún con todo aquel dolor, él quería verlo sonreír aunque sea solo una vez y por eso no quitó su vista de aquella escena, aún si su pecho doliera tanto que no le dejaba respirar bien.

Pero ese día, como si se tratara de un mensaje del cielo, Yibo aprendió un par de cosas...

Aprendió, primero, que no debía sacar conclusiones sin estar seguro de las cosas, cuando observó a aquella mujer empezarle a hablar a Xiao Zhan por medio de señas con las manos.

_Sí, Xiao Zhan era sordo..._

Aprendió también que no debía dejarse llevar por lo que sus celos le gritaban cuando veía a Xiao Zhan con otras personas en el momento que la mujer empezó a hablar por el teléfono con su esposo...

Sí, Xiao Zhan solo era amigo de aquella mujer.

—Tonto Yibo... —susurró para sí mismo todavía llorando, pero de alegría.

Y aquel día por primera vez tomó el valor necesario para llevarle la cuenta a Xiao Zhan y sonreírle después de recoger sus platos sucios, enterándose para alegría de su corazón que el más alto no le era tan indiferente cuando sonrió para él también.

_Todo empezó a ser perfecto a partir de ese momento..._

—Qué suerte, Didi. Tu primer amor te corresponde, eh —comentó aquella mañana de pronto, Ji Li, sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Xiao Zhan, el cliente habitual. —Sonrió más amplio el mayor y él solo pudo sonrojarse infinitamente—. Lo siento, Yibo, pero eres demasiado obvio. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que te gusta o mejor dicho, se gustan.

Sí, todos debían haberse dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de aquel hombre por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cada vez que lo veía, o los suspiros que se escapaban de su boca cuando le tocaba hablar algo de él.

Dios, era vergonzoso pero no podía ocultarlo ni un poco lo enamorado que estaba de Xiao Zhan… _Irremediablemente enamorado e ilusionado._

Era tan notorio con su amor que seguramente hasta el propio Xiao Zhan se había dado cuenta de aquello pero aun así, esperaba que no porque para él iba ser sumamente vergonzoso que su amor por un cliente del local fuera descubierto de esa manera...

—No le gusto —aseguró apenando y sonrojado.

—Claro que le gustas. Él no te quita la mirada de encima cuando te distraes mientras cantas o atiendes en otras mesas.

Fue el viejo Huang quien dijo aquello y Yibo sintió como su rostro se encendía todavía más por su sonrojo y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora gritándole silenciosamente que estaba absolutamente enamorado.

Aquel día Yibo aprendió dos cosas más...

Que no debía ser tan distraído y que no iba a rendirse con su primer y único amor porque amaba a Xiao Zhan con locura y haría cualquier cosa por él. Todo, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Emocionado compró un libro de lenguaje de señas para sordos y empezó a estudiarlo en sus tiempos libres agradeciendo al cielo y es que de esa manera pudo sentirse más y más cerca de Xiao Zhan.

Su corazón se emocionaba cuando Xiao Zhan parecía cada vez más interesado por su sonrisa y por su canto, _aunque no pudiera oírlo_. Lo veía atento y aplaudía por las letras que seguramente entendía por su enorme habilidad de leer los labios de las personas que había aprendiendo por necesidad al ser una persona sorda, perfeccionándolo con los años.

_Amaba a Xiao Zhan y aquel día iba a demostrárselo..._

El desayuno fue normal en el local hasta que Xiao Zhan entró por la puerta y la pequeña presentación de Yibo empezó. Aquella vez no se colocó donde siempre; él caminó lentamente ante la vista de Xiao Zhan, hasta sentarse en aquella mesa, frente al hombre joven que lo miraba con la sorpresa tatuada en su guapo rostro.

Con el miedo y el amor mezclándose tuvo que empezar a cantar, con lágrimas en los ojos porque no podía con toda la emoción que arremolinaba violetamente dentro de su corazón.

_El corazón late rápido,_

_Colores y promesas,_

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer?_

Temblando y con miedo sus manos empezaron a moverse de la manera que había practicado una y otra vez para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien aquel día.

_Pero viéndote ahí, solo_

_Todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen_

_Un paso más cerca..._

_He muerto cada día esperándote_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo que te he amado durante mil años._

_Te amaré por otros mil años..._

Y no pudo evitar que más lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos mientras cantaba, porque la emoción de cantarle de aquellas dos maneras, solo estaban ahogado a su débil corazón.

Xiao Zhan lo motivaba de esa manera, hasta hacerlo sentirse tan emocionado que las lágrimas solo salían de sus ojos. Él jamás se había considerado una persona sensible pero estar frente al hombre mayor, solo hacía que partes que desconocía de sí mismo, salieran a flote con la intensidad de un volcán.

Había aprendido cada letra y palabra en lenguaje de señas para poder cantarle aquel día con sus labios, con sus manos pero sobre todo con el corazón abierto para el alto.

Su Zhan Ge.

Quería que Xiao Zhan le entendiera; que entendiera cada letra y palabra que le dedicaba; cada te amo que salían de sus labios; cada mirada que estaba dedicada solo para él; cada lagrima que amenazaba con ahogarlo; cada todo, porque todo aquello era solo para el mayor..., hasta su corazón y alma.

Y por ese motivo no pudo ser más feliz cuando supo que Xiao Zhan le había comprendido cada palabra que salió de su corazón abierto de par en par dirigido a la única persona que quería atesorar con su vida.

Solo para Él, Xiao Zhan.

_Porque Xiao Zhan había aceptado sus sentimientos._

Los aceptó al pararse de la mesa y abrazarlo suavemente cuando terminó la canción; los aceptó cuando lo miró a los ojos, tan feliz como él; los aceptó cuando lo beso en los labios, de manera suave y amorosa y los aceptó cuando aquellas tres palabras que amenazaron con matarlo de felicidad salieron de sus labios.

Aquel _“Te amo, Yibo”_ que le había dicho Xiao Zhan con sus hermosas y varoniles manos, que le hizo llorar aún más fuerte, frente a todo y todos.

Porque Wang Yibo conoció por fin en aquel día aquel sentimiento tan hermoso llamado “amor” y _comprendió que el momento en el que alguien escucha directamente de tu corazón es el momento más especial de toda tu vida._

—Te amo, Zhan Ge—respondió con sus manos temblorosas.

Temblor que se intensificó muchísimo más y se propagó por todo el cuerpo, cuando Xiao Zhan le sonrió de aquella manera que lo hacía sentir tan chiquitito y nervioso.

_Tan hermoso momento._

Demasiado hermoso y especial porque le había regalado el poder sentir el amor verdadero en manos del hombre más guapo, bueno e increíble de todo el mundo, sin excepciones.

Entendió bien que el ''amor'' podía encontrarlo de manera superficial donde sea, pero el verdadero amor solo podía hallarlo escuchando a su corazón y escuchando el corazón de aquel ser amado.

Historias de amor existirán muchas, pero solo las que hablan de aquel amor que se siente con el corazón y el alma serán las verdaderas porque en la pureza radicaba ese sentimiento.

Ese amor verdadero que Xiao Zhan y Yibo sintieron desde lo más profundo de sus corazones que se habían abierto ese día para el otro y se cerraron solo después de guardar y grabar en este sus sentimientos sinceros.

Esos Xiao Zhan y Yibo que pudieron demostrar que el amor a primera vista si existe y que no importa cómo y cuándo llegue porque mientras sea puro y grande, será lo mejor que pueda pasarle a una persona...

El ejemplo perfecto son ellos que pudieron superar la barrera del lenguaje con ese amor tan grande y hermoso que nació en sus corazones y que los llevó hasta ese momento, mirándose con una sonrisa imposible de apagar y a punto de empezar su propia y más hermana historia de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi! uwu  
> Les traemos un OS fluff y romántico que está inspirado en Cupidity, el comercial de Cornetto.  
> Esperamos que les haya gustado y gracias por leer. ♡  
> Pd. La canción que se menciona en el escrito es A Thousand Years de Christina Perri.


End file.
